Prisoner of love
by eric clutter
Summary: "Suite" du drama My girl. Sakuraiba, Sato/Masamune. On a beau ne pas vouloir tourner la page, parfois, le destin en décide autrement.
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner of love

« Cet endroit est magnifique ! En fait, ce n'est pas seulement le lieu, en fait c'est surtout le moment de la journée où l'on s'y rend qui a toute son importance. Notre vision d'un endroit n'est vraiment pas la même si l'on s'y rend le jour ou la nuit... c'est dingue. »

Je souris à mon ami qui semble tout content de sa nouvelle découverte. C'est vrai que la différence de perception dans les deux cas de figure est différente. J'en sais quelque chose, j'ai déjà pris des photos de cet endroit dans les deux cas.

« Ouah... Ça peut paraître évident comme idée mais je n'y avais jamais accordé d'attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme on dit, on en apprend tous les jours. Kazama-san, viens regarder la vue qu'on a de cet endroit d'ici. »

Il a l'air de s'amuser comme un enfant. Je m'approche d'une barre à proximité et appuie mes mains dessus pour jeter un coup d'œil. Satou-san me tient amicalement l'épaule et pointe l'horizon devant nous. Oui, peu importe le nombre de fois que je vois un tel paysage, c'est toujours aussi magnifique que lors de la première fois que je l'ai eu sous les yeux. Ne résistant pas à l'envie, je lève l'appareil photo qui se trouve autour de mon cou et je prends plusieurs clichés.

Je sens le regard de mon ami sur moi mais je n'y prête pas d'attention. Je suis dans mon monde et je ne vois plus rien d'autre que ce qui se trouve dans mon champ de vision, celui de mon objectif. Je prends cliché sur cliché, j'avance un peu plus à droite puis à gauche pour avoir une meilleure vue d'un certain coin du paysage. Ma concentration intense ne m'empêche pas d'admirer ce que je photographie. Cette forêt naturelle présente en face de moi luit sous le soleil d'un début d'après-midi. En temps normal, ce paysage dispose déjà d'un charme pittoresque. L'ajout du soleil à ce moment de la journée fait briller cette forêt comme un diamant. Et je tiens à capturer cet éclat avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je tourne mon appareil plusieurs fois pour prendre des photos de cette forêt naturelle sous différents angles. On n'a jamais assez de photos d'un paysage peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on le photographie. A chaque nouvelle venue, on le redécouvre sous un jour nouveau et je ne me lasse pas de cette sensation.

« Voilà, je pense que ça suffira.

- C'est toi qui a voulu me faire découvrir ce lieu mais de nous deux, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui a été le plus émerveillé.

- Peut-être bien. »

Je cache ma gêne intérieur en regardant ailleurs. Je suis content d'être revenu ici, ça faisait longtemps. Et j'aime montrer à quoi ressemble mon existence à Sato-kun. C'est amusant, au début, je le considérais seulement comme mon remplaçant à mon ancien poste d'assistant photographe. Un jour, il m'a appelé, il avait besoin de quelques conseils pour le travail et étant donné que je l'exerçais avant lui, il savait que je pourrais l'aider. On lui avait donné mon numéro en sachant que je n'oserai jamais dire non pour aider quelqu'un...

Et puis... c'est devenu un ami très proche avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Je suis très content de le connaître. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, c'était étrange de le voir prendre ma place. Je ressentais certainement une légère amertume après tout il s'agissait d'un boulot que j'exerçais depuis longtemps. Malgré tout, ce sentiment n'a pas duré, il n'était que passager. J'aimais mon ancien job, mais ce n'était pas ma vocation, ce n'était pas mon rêve.

« Tiens, le vent se lève. »

Je lève la tête et regarde autour de moi.

« Effectivement. Il n'est pas trop fort, c'est agréable. »

A nouveau, je prends des clichés des paysages alentours, ce qui fait rire Sato-kun.

« Kazama-san, tu as vraiment la gâchette facile.

- On me le dit souvent. »

A un moment, alors que je tourne le dos à mon ami pour photographier quelque chose, j'entends un bruit de déclencheur. Je me retourne, en sachant ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Encore ?

- Encore, oui. Désolé, moi non plus je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération.

« Comme toujours, je suppose que tu ne montreras pas ton cliché ? »

Immédiatement, il cache son téléphone comme s'il s'agissait de son trésor le plus précieux.

« Sûrement pas, je t'ai dit que je me servirai des photos que je prends de toi pour Koharu-chan.

- Je le sais bien, sauf que tu ne m'as pas encore dit comment tu les utiliserais. Dans un album ? Une affiche ? »

Il fait ce signe devant ses lèvres pour montrer qu'elles sont scellées.

« Tu auras ta réponse le jour de son dixième anniversaire. C'est ce que je t'ai dit la première fois et je le répète encore. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

« Tu es très sérieux sur ce cadeau. Ça fait combien de fois que tu m'as pris en photos en tout... dix ? Quinze fois ? Tu es très enthousiaste à ce sujet.

- C'est pour la fille d'un très bon ami à moi après tout. »

Je tapote son épaule pour le remercier de toute cette attention. En faisant cela, je pense à regarder ma montre.

« Ah ! Il est temps que je rentre, j'ai promis à Koharu-chan de l'emmener voir un aquarium. Je ne tiens à pas y m'y rendre trop tard dans l'après-midi.

- Ah oui, le couple de personnes âgées qui possèdent ton logement la gardent. C'est ce que tu m'avais dit il me semble.

- Oui, je me dis souvent que j'ai de la chance qu'ils habitent l'étage en-dessous, ils m'ont aidé tellement de fois... Je ne m'en serai jamais sorti avec Koharu-chan au début sans eux. En plus, leur café est vraiment pas mal. Fait maison, c'est toujours meilleur que celui qu'on achète en magasin. C'est pratique le matin avant d'aller travailler.

- Je te crois. J'en achète souvent chez eux parce que j'ai du mal à m'en passer depuis la première fois que j'y ai goûté.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Ça m'a fait le même effet à moi aussi. Bon... »

On se tourne l'un vers l'autre pour se serrer la main en se saluant mutuellement.

« A la prochaine, Kazama-san.

- Salut, Sato-kun. »

Ensuite, on part chacun de son côté pour rentrer à la maison.

Une fois que Kazama-san se trouve hors de mon champ de vision, je sors une photo de ma poche. Je l'avais prise discrètement lors d'une de mes visites chez lui. Je la fixe l'air mélancolique, voire triste. Dessus on peut voir deux personnes, Kazama-san alors qu'il était étudiant, et... sa femme, Tsukamoto Yoko-san.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, tu pourras me considérer comme elle, Masamune ? »


	2. Chapter 2

On entend ma poêle grésiller et le fumet de ce que je prépare commence à monter progressivement dans la pièce. Mmmm... ça sent délicieusement bon. On en fait jamais trop en pensant cuisine même si je ne suis pas vraiment un expert en la matière. Je me débrouille quand même. Je me perfectionne avec le temps, comme tout le monde. On ne nait pas cuisinier, enfin, la plupart des gens. A vue d'œil, ça a l'air d'être assez cuit, je goutte une bouchée pour voir si c'est bien assaisonné, oui, parfait, c'est prêt.

« Koharu-chan, à table !

- Haiiiii ! »

Elle pose son stylo et arrête momentanément ses devoirs. Elle me rejoins le sourire aux lèvres. Elle travaille dur. Je suis content de lui servir d'exemple. Je n'ai pas tout le temps été un très bon père au début avec elle. Maintenant, j'aime le rapport que j'ai avec elle. On est heureux ensemble. Une fois devant la table, je m'assieds en face d'elle, comme d'habitude.

« Chouette, de l'omurice !

- C'est pour te récompenser de tes bons résultats. Tu as bien travaillé donc tu mérites une récompense. Garde ça à l'esprit. »

Elle hoche la tête et prend sa fourchette, je fais de même.

« Itadakimasu ! »

Et on commence à manger. D'ordinaire, je lui demande de me raconter sa journée mais on l'a déjà fait plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir m'en parler tout de suite quand elle a une bonne note. Elle aime que je sois fière d'elle à ce sujet.

En plus, elle ne veut pas être moins doué que sa mère. Je lui ai dis qu'elle n'avait pas à se comparer à elle sur le plan scolaire, mais elle n'en démord pas. Yoko a été également à l'école primaire de Shizuoka. Koharu-chan tenait absolument à passer sa scolarité là-bas et d'une certaine façon, elle tente d'être à la hauteur de sa mère. Elle veut qu'elle soit fière d'elle, même si elle n'est plus là.

Là, pour une fois, c'est surtout moi qui parle. Je lui raconte des histoires en rapport avec mon métier de photographe. Elle est très intéressé d'en apprendre plus sur moi quel que soit le sujet. Ce n'est plus comme si nous étions des inconnus l'un pour l'autre mais il y a toujours beaucoup d'années de retard à rattraper...

[center]**[/center]

_POV Sato_

« Magnifique, elles sont toutes magnifiques. »

Je suis allongé sur mon canapé en train de regarder, une par une, les photos que j'ai pris de lui sur mon portable, inlassablement. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de m'extasier en les fixant. Je finis par me lever pour aller prendre mon ordinateur portable. Une fois allumé, je branche un câble que je joins de mon portable à mon ordi afin de télécharger les photos dessus et de les ajouter aux autres, ma collection privée.

Au début, cette idée de cadeau pour Koharu-chan n'était qu'un prétexte pour prendre des photos de Masamune. J'avais sorti cette explication uniquement sur un coup de tête lorsque mon ami m'avait surpris en train de le photographier. Au moins, ça a pu justifier mon embarras à ce moment-là. Après réflexion, j'ai pensé que vraiment me servir de ces photos pour faire un cadeau plus tard à sa fille ne serait pas idiot. Si je fais plaisir à Koharu-chan, Masamune sera heureux et moi aussi dans ce cas. Et cette petite est adorable, on ne peut pas lui résister alors lui offrir un beau cadeau pour la faire sourire ne me dérange pas vraiment. Elle le mérite. Et rien ne m'empêche de garder ces photos après, je ne suis d'ailleurs pas obligé de toutes les utiliser.

« Si seulement je savais comment les utiliser ces photos... je n'ai pas envie de les décevoir... »

Je m'ébouriffe les cheveux de désespoir.

[center]**[/center]

_POV Masamune_

« Ils se marièrent, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

L'histoire terminée, je ferme mon livre. Koharu-chan est profondément endormie dans son lit. Je la regarde un moment puis je lui caresse les cheveux. Elle est mignonne quand elle dort. On dirait que c'est elle la princesse du conte. En tout cas, c'est ma princesse à moi. Je lui baise le front et je quitte sa chambre pour aller travailler dans mon coin.

J'ai changé l'aménagement d'une pièce afin qu'elle devienne une chambre noire. Heureusement que j'ai eu un coup de mains de mes amis car ce n'est pas un travail qu'on peut faire tout seul. C'est plus facile pour un photographe d'en avoir une chez soi pour le développement des photos. C'est une sorte d'isoloir où je me retrouve coupé du monde, comme lorsque mes yeux se retrouvent devant l'objectif de mon appareil.

« Tiens... ça sonne ? Qui est-ce que ça peut-être ? »

Surtout que je n'attends personne normalem... « Ahhh ! » Je couvre rapidement ma bouche pour éviter de réveiller ma fille. Mince, j'avais oublié que Takahashi-san devait venir. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, j'ai pas mal de photos à développer et ça ne peut pas attendre. La date limite pour certains clients arrive bientôt. La sonnette retentit de nouveau, je devrais aller lui ouvrir autrement il va finir par la réveiller.

J'ouvre la porte et je le vois avec un sac à la main, sûrement des bières.

« Konbawa Masamune.

- Konbawa... »

Son visage se crispe, il a du sentir ma gêne. « Je tombe mal c'est ça ? » Je le rassure tout de suite en gesticulant les mains. « Non, non pas du tout, c'est juste que... »

« Tu avais quelque chose de prévu c'est ça ? Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne tiens pas à te déranger en plein travail. Je peux repasser un autre jour.

- Oh non, ce serait dommage que tu aies fait le trajet pour rien. Attends... »

Je réfléchis quelques instants pour trouver une solution.

« Je dois faire développer des photos, ça risque de prendre du temps. Tu n'as qu'as rester près de la porte si ça ne t'ennuie pas. J'y mettrai une chaise et une petite table. Tu peux faire comme si j'étais comme d'habitude à côté de toi ? » Il me sourit et me fait signe que c'est ok avec son pouce. « Tant que tu penses à me répondre, je ne vais pas faire le difficile, ça m'est égal. » Il me tend la main et je tape dedans amicalement.

[center]**[/center]

Je travaille sur mes photos pendant que Takahashi-san sirote quelques bières avec des gâteaux apéritifs. Il me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement dans sa vie et je l'écoute avec attention. J'avais peur que parler plus ou moins à une porte le dérange mais en fait il s'en fiche. Il me parle comme si je me trouvais en face de lui. Tant mieux, autrement on aurait passé un moment très gênant ensemble et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais.

« Alors, tu me parles des photos que tu es en train de développer ? »

Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, puisque j'aime parler de mon travail. Toutefois, je veux essayer d'éviter un long roman alors je ne vais pas toutes les décrire.

« D'accord, juste une dans ce cas car autrement on y sera encore demain... alors... voyons parmi celles de développées... ah... celle-là. » Je prends une des photos sur la table. « Il s'agit d'un ancien théâtre peu utilisé mais pas abandonné pour autant. Une pièce va être joué prochainement là-bas. Une histoire sombre, c'est pourquoi ils veulent une affiche dans les mêmes tons. Et donc, ils avaient envie d'avoir des clichés du théâtre comme point de départ. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris la photo par un jour de pluie, en pleine nuit. Je l'ai prise de loin pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. On le voit légèrement de côté. L'ensemble des sièges des spectateurs en face est parfaitement visible. On voit également en partie le petit escalier permettant d'accéder au théâtre. En haut à droite il y a un peu de verdure venant de la branche d'un arbre. Et tout ce paysage est recouvert par la pluie, le rendant morne, triste aux yeux du monde. » Je la fixe intensément du regard, à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce je ne peux pas la voir sous ses couleurs naturelles, heureusement, je me souviens encore très bien du vrai visage de cette photo. « C'est tout simplement captivant. »

Mon ami rigole à mes propos.

« Sans même la voir, je peux parfaitement me l'imaginer. C'est amusant de constater à quel point tu es investi dans ton boulot pour pouvoir en parler avec autant de passion. »

Je souris, gêné par ce compliment inattendu.

« Au fait, merci Takashi-san pour avoir réparé mon vélo. Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir marcher pour me déplacer.

- Bah... tu es de la famille, c'est normal de s'entraider. Je serai toujours à ton service pour les réparations si besoin est. Malgré tout, dans ton intérêt, j'espère que ce sera aussi peu souvent que possible.

- Ahahahahah... oui, tu as parfaitement raison, ce serait mieux. »

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Pas parce qu'on manque de sujet de conversation, non, il s'agit d'un silence pesant, lourd.

« Masamune, tu gagnes bien ta vie... n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... oui, je suppose. Ce n'est pas facile comme métier. Cependant, cela reste un métier, et c'est avec lui que je gagne ma vie. Ouais... »

Je me suis senti très sérieux tout à coup, je ne sais si c'est parce que l'ambiance a changée ou à cause d'autre chose.

« Tu es même parti à New York où tu as été formé par un grand photographe, Kenmochi-sensei. Pour résumer, tu mènes une bonne existence avec ta fille, Koharu-chan. »

J'ignore pourquoi mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer du tout ce qui va suivre.

« Masamune, as-tu déjà pensé à refaire ta vie ? »


End file.
